


The kiss

by Ren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's V-Day and strangers are kissing in Times Square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Notte Bianca 4 @ maridichallenge. The prompt was [this](http://fav.me/d4edrp2) gorgeous pic, which in turn is based on the famous photo.

There are over a thousand people in Times Square, filling all of the space and coming in from secondary streets to celebrate President Truman's announcement together. A lot of couples are kissing, there's even a sailor who runs around and kisses every woman he meets. Dean smiles and shakes his head. Maybe under different circumstances he would have been doing the same, but today he's just so damn happy that the war is over.

At one end of the square there's a boy dressed as a nurse, dark slacks and white shirt with a red cross on his arm. He meets Dean's eyes and smiles. It's a smile that doesn't mean anything, everyone's happy today, everyone's celebrating, but Dean can't help thinking that this stranger is smiling just for him. Dean notices his eyes, they have the same blue color as the ocean.

Taken by a sudden impulse, Dean crosses the street, wraps one arm around the stranger's waist and kisses him. The other guy whimpers, surprised, but then he clings to Dean's shoulders for support and closes his eyes. His lips are salty and chapped.

There's a flash coming from somewhere close by, then another one. Dean should be bothered by the fact that they're so on display, but he's not. He bends over the boy as if they were dancing and kisses him with slightly more intensity than would have been acceptable in public. Today, everything is possible.


End file.
